


Mężczyzna taki jak...

by euphoria814



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake Science, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Man, Torture
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Eggsy zna mężczyzn takich jak Harry Hart; pozornie posiadających wszystko. Prócz wolności – najwyraźniej. Widują się od dobrego roku, a przynajmniej woli to tak nazywać niż określać się innym mianem. Jest prawie pewien, że Harry ma żonę, a przynajmniej kogoś z kim pokazuje się publicznie. Facet taki jak Harry Hart z pewnością ma też cudowny dom i idealnego psa, który reaguje na rozkazy. Może nawet sprzątaczkę. I jakiegoś lorda w podręcznym wybieraniu. O ile sam nie jest lordem. Eggsy nigdy nie pytał, a Harry jest facetem na poziomie, więc nie wycierałby swoim tytułem ust co pięć minut – gdyby go posiadał. Problem polega na tym, że Eggsy nie wie. I nie robi nic, aby się dowiedzieć, bo to byłoby przekroczenie pewnej granicy, którą sami sobie wyznaczyli.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	Mężczyzna taki jak...

**Author's Note:**

> Rating ze względu na zaskakująco drastyczne sceny przemocy jak na mnie. Zatem uwaga. Sama siebie też ostrzegę, bo damn.

Eggsy zna mężczyzn takich jak Harry Hart; pozornie posiadających wszystko. Prócz wolności – najwyraźniej. Widują się od dobrego roku, a przynajmniej woli to tak nazywać niż określać się innym mianem. Jest prawie pewien, że Harry ma żonę, a przynajmniej kogoś z kim pokazuje się publicznie. Facet taki jak Harry Hart z pewnością ma też cudowny dom i idealnego psa, który reaguje na rozkazy. Może nawet sprzątaczkę. I jakiegoś lorda w podręcznym wybieraniu. O ile sam nie jest lordem. Eggsy nigdy nie pytał, a Harry jest facetem na poziomie, więc nie wycierałby swoim tytułem ust co pięć minut – gdyby go posiadał. Problem polega na tym, że Eggsy nie wie. I nie robi nic, aby się dowiedzieć, bo to byłoby przekroczenie pewnej granicy, którą sami sobie wyznaczyli.

Jest kochankiem. Kimś na boku. I jest niemal pewny, że nikt nie wie, że Harry Hart woli facetów. Jemu to trudno przegapić, odkąd spędzają długie godziny w łóżku. Nago. Z fiutem Harry’ego w jego tyłku. Nie proponuje nawet, żeby się zamienili, bo zna facetów takich jak ten, którzy są tak głęboko w szafie, że niemal odnaleźli Narnię. I trochę rozumie, że oczekiwania, którym musi sprostać ktoś taki są pewnie długości Tamizy. Gdyby ktoś się dowiedział, że Harry jest gejem, może straciłby cały prestiż, pracę i wsparcie rodziny. Eggsy widział to już wcześniej na mniejszą skalę. Mieszkał tydzień u Jamala, kiedy Dean wywęszył, że _dziewczyna_, z którą się spotykał potajemnie nie miała cycków, a parę całkiem zgrabnych jąder. Ojczym uspokoił się dopiero, kiedy jego matka zagroziła mu odejściem, co w praktyce oznaczałoby wyrzucenie. W końcu to było ich mieszkanie.

I prawda jest taka, że jest trochę wściekły za każdym razem, kiedy spotykają się w ciszy i tajemnicy. Często po zmroku. Czasami nie wie nawet, kiedy samochód Harry’ego podjechał pod jego blok. Zawsze jest to czarna taksówka, która zatrzymuje się na zaledwie minuty, zanim odjeżdża w nieznanym kierunku. Harry nie zostaje na noc. Harry nie kontaktuje się z nim zbyt często. Jeśli dzwoni – to tylko kilka słów, rzuconych w eter, jakby się obawiał, że ktoś ich podsłucha. I to mówi Eggsy’emu więcej niż powinno.

Początkowo miało to swój urok. Czuł się jak szpieg podczas misji; oglądając się za ramię, uciekając przed nieznanym wrogiem. Z biegiem czasu jednak kompletnie nic się nie zmieniało. Nie wiedział nawet czego się spodziewał. Harry nie mógł zostawić dla niego swojego idealnego życia; żony i może nawet dzieci, o których nie miał nawet pojęcia, ponieważ nie rozmawiali o swoich rodzinach. Kolejna granica, którą ustanowili nie wiadomo kiedy.

Eggsy nie jest jednak idiotą. Może pracuje w magazynie, ale świetnie wyciąga wnioski. Harry jest po pięćdziesiątce. Nie spodziewa się, że z jego twarzą i ciałem nikt nie próbował go poderwać. Jego dzieci mogą być nawet starsze od Eggsy’ego, co powinno go trochę krępować, ale to co jest pomiędzy nim i Harrym trudno nazwać. Izoluje te uczucia od świata zewnętrznego i stara się wmówić sobie, że nic więcej nie ma znaczenia, ale to nie takie łatwe, kiedy dłoń Harry’ego zaciska się na jego biodrze tak mocno, że zostawia ślady, które śledzi następnego dnia w lustrze.

Wie, że jest idiotą, bo powinien był to skończyć miesiące temu, ale nie był w stanie się na to zdobyć. Może chodzi o to, że chociaż Harry go nie kocha, szanuje go i traktuje tak, jakby Eggsy był czymś cudownym, delikatnym, co jest tak bardzo niespodziewane, że kiedy uprawiają seks po raz pierwszy, a Harry całuje go po ramieniu, odwraca głowę i chrząka, starając się zwrócić na niego swoją uwagę.

\- Nie jestem laską – rzuca.

Harry prycha rozbawiony.

\- Jestem tego świadom – odpowiada Hart.

Eggsy nie jest o tym przekonany, kiedy Harry zaczyna lizać jego skórę. A potem dociera do niego, że może Hart uprawiał seks tylko z kobietami. I to nie jest najgorsza rzecz, która go w życiu spotkała. I podobna mu się, kiedy Harry wchodzi w niego delikatnie, dotykając go całego opuszkami palców, jakby bał się, że Eggsy się rozpadnie. Robią to tak powoli, że prawie łka, kiedy w końcu dochodzi. Harry w ciszy podążą tuż za nim, a potem leżą długo objęci, uspokajając oddech.

\- Jestem świadom tego, że nie jesteś kobietą – szepcze Harry w jego wilgotne od potu włosy. – Jesteś jednak tak kruchy… - urywa.

Eggsy ma ochotę zaśmiać się w głos, bo nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie nazwałby go w ten sposób. Jest krępy, dość niski, ale jego biodra i ramiona są na tyle szerokie, że nie czuje się wcale zdominowany przez wyższego mężczyznę. Zresztą to Harry jest delikatny z tymi swoimi gładkimi dłońmi, idealnym manicurem, perfekcyjnie ułożonymi włosami i garniturami, które pewnie kosztują więcej niż Eggsy wyciąga w ciągu miesiąca w magazynie. Nie narzeka jednak, bo ma swój własny mały kąt, który co prawda jest klitką, ale i tak głównie sypia w swojej kawalerce. I wynajął ją nie dla przyjemności, ale z przymusu. Dean w końcu postawił na swoim i usunął go z ich życia na tyle na ile mógł.

Nie chce myśleć teraz jednak o tym, ani o tym, że spotykają się tylko u niego. Harry’emu nie może być wygodnie na jego małym łóżku, z dźwiękami kłótni sąsiadów dwa piętra wyżej. I muzyką tego cholernego ćpuna, który wydaje się nigdy nie spać.

Nigdy jednak nie zaprosił go do siebie i Eggsy nie jest idiotą. Znaczy wiele dla Harry’ego. Jest jego tajemnicą, jego wolnością. Utożsamia wszystko to, czego Harry nie może mieć w swoim normalnym życiu. Przy nim jest sobą, bez niepotrzebnego skrępowania. Eggsy go nie ocenia. Jest od tego daleki. Harry nie ocenia też jego. Odpadającej od ściany tapety i salono-sypialni, która jest wiecznie zagracona. Kanapy, która stoi rozłożona każdego dnia, bo kiedy już wraca z pracy jest tak zmęczony, że tylko pada na twarz. Zgrubień na dłoniach od podnoszenia pudeł i skrzynek.

Nie oceniają się i chyba tego właśnie potrzeba im obu.

***  
  
Eggsy obiecuje sobie solennie, że nie będzie jednym z tych idiotów, którzy zakochają się na zabój. Myśli o sobie o wiele lepiej. Nie jest durniem. Wie, czym są dla siebie z Harrym. Obaj stanowią idealne odskocznie. On jest sekretem cholernego lorda, który w dzielnicy portowej znalazł się tylko przez pomyłkę. A może nawet szukał jakiejś męskiej prostytutki, ale zamiast tego trafił na niego. Harry nigdy nie próbował mu zapłacić, ale czasami przynosi jedzenie i siadają przy zaimprowizowanym stole. Nie mówią wiele. Głównie on opowiada o dniu w pracy. Dowiedział się jednak, że Harry miał psa, który zdechł. To i tak wiele jak na rok znajomości.

Harry to facet, którego Eggsy nigdy nie zdobyłby tak naprawdę. Nikt o pozycji Harta nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi. Nawet gdyby był otwarcie gejem. Oczywiście wie, że ma pewne walory – głównie dotyczące ust i niebieskich oczu. Ubiera się jednak jak obwieś. A przynajmniej o tym poinformowała go kobieta w pośredniaku, zanim zasugerowała mu kupienie garnituru z drugiej ręki albo chociaż koszuli przed spotkaniem w sprawie pracy. Miał jedno i drugie. I gadane. Dostał robotę od ręki, ale nie przez koszulę, marynarkę, niebieskie oczy czy usta, ale szerokie ramiona. Nikt nie zadawał mu podchwytliwych pytań, a jedynie upewnili się, że nie pije i nie ćpa więcej niż inni. Ich dzielnica nie należy do najbardziej praworządnych. Przyzwyczaił się jednak i nie bywa po drugiej stronie miasta za często. Kiedy jednak zbliżają się urodziny Daisy, chce kupić jej coś normalnego, co nie zostałoby wykradzione z ciężarówki albo noszone przez inne dzieci. Oznacza to zaskakująco długą podróż metrem i kiedy wychodzi z Jamalem i Ryanem na powierzchnię, tłum rozstępuje się na ich widok. Stara się nie odebrać tego jako obraźliwe, ale jednak trochę dziwnie się czuje.

A potem zamiera, ponieważ oczywiście jedyną znajomą twarz, jaką dostrzega – to Harry Hart wychodzący z eleganckiego, wyglądającego na cholernie drogi, sklepu z garniturami. Towarzyszy mu wysoki łysy facet, który cały czas o czymś paple. I nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, gdyby nie fakt, że Harry uśmiecha się lekko. A sądził, że akurat ten delikatny grymas, w którym tkwiło tyle emocji, był zarezerwowany tylko dla niego.

Czuje się jak idiota.

Harry i jego kompan wsiadają do jednej z czarnych taksówek, zaparkowanych przed budynkiem i odjeżdżają.

\- Stary, wszystko gra? – pyta Ryan. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha.

\- Nie mów, że Dean rozszerzył działalność – jęczy Jamal.

\- Nie, to na pewno nie dzielnica Deana – mówi, otrząsając się z szoku.

Jedno to mieć Harry’ego u siebie, wytrąconego ze swojego elementu, a drugie to widzieć go pasującego tak doskonale. Wszystko wokół wygląda na eleganckie i dobrane z rozmysłem. Nawet hydranty są trochę inne niż w ich dzielnicy. Chociaż nie dziwi go tak bardzo. Tutaj raczej nikt nie wpada na taki genialny pomysł jak kradzież hydrantu tylko dla zgrywy.

\- Znajdźmy ten sklep i spadajmy stąd – rzuca, bo czuje się dziwnie, patrząc na witrynę sklepu, z którego wszedł Harry.

Kiedy widzą się kilka dni później, przed oczami nadal ma tego łysego faceta. Jakiś milion teorii przewija się przez jego głowę. A co gorsza – nie robi w pracy niczego absorbującego intelektualnie, więc myśli przez okrągły dzień tylko o tym. Nie sądzi, że ta dwójka to kochankowie. Łysy może być asystentem Harry’ego. Albo jego kolegą z pracy. Raczej nie jego mężem. O to się modli w ciszy, bo jakoś wydaje mu się to najgorszą opcją. Dotąd mógł udawać, że nie odbierał anonimowej kobiecie, której miał nigdy nie poznać – niczego. Nie mogła dać bowiem tego Harry’emu, co dawał on. Nie wchodzili sobie w paradę. Mógł wmawiać sobie, że robił to dla Harry’ego. Jeśli jednak Hart miał męża, partnera – Eggsy stawał się mendą. Kochankiem. Kimś, kto wykradał pewien rodzaj czułości przeznaczony dla kogoś kompletnie innego.

\- Jesteś jakiś nieswój – zauważa Harry, kiedy pojawia się między nimi nieprzyjemna cisza.

\- Widziałem cię ostatnio – rzuca, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego to mówi.

Znają się na tyle długo, że ma pojęcie jakie tematy są dozwolone, a jakie nie. Zresztą Harry sztywnieje i nie mówi ani słowa, przewiercając go nagle wzrokiem, jakby miał zacząć przesłuchanie. Kilka razy Eggsy miał przyjemność z detektywami i wie jak to wygląda. Ma ochotę zacisnąć usta w wąską kreskę, co było międzynarodowym symbolem tego, że nie zamierzał puścić pary z gęby. Harry patrzy jednak na niego spięty, jakby się obawiał. I to coś całkiem nowego.

\- Przed sklepem krawca – uściśla.

\- Ach – wyrywa się Harry’emu i nie rozluźnia się nawet na chwilę.

Eggsy nie wie co o tym myśleć. Chociaż okłamuje się. Wie w czym rzecz. Harry z pewnością nie wie co Eggsy robił w takiej dzielnicy. I może obawiał się, że zobaczył go z żoną. Asystent to lepsza opcja, ale nadal część życia Harry’ego, do której nie powinien mieć dojścia. Ma ochotę powiedzieć mu, że nigdy nie podszedłby do niego na ulicy. Nie jest idiotą. Wie, że to wzbudziłoby pytania. Wiele pytań. Harry Hart z kimś takim jak Eggsy. Nie chce zostać nazwany dziwką. A chociaż reputacja Harry’ego ucierpiałaby, on oberwałby najmocniej. Z pracą w magazynach mógłby się pożegnać. Też ma wiele do stracenia.

Zatem spogląda na Harry’ego, chociaż coś go dławi tak bardzo, że każdy oddech boli. Uśmiecha się, ale kosztuje go to dosłownie wszystko. Potrafi kłamać, kiedy tego chce. Jest w tym nienormalnie dobry. Musi mieć to coś wspólnego z tym, że żeby przetrwać z Deanem, musiał wiedzieć czego ludzie chcą od niego usłyszeć. I potrafi powiedzieć to dokładnie tak, żeby w to uwierzyli.

\- Jesteś popaprany, żeby tyle wydawać na garniaki? – pyta. – Jamal prawie dostał zawału jak zobaczył metki na witrynie. Kupiliśmy sukienkę dla mojej siostry w sklepie obok i zawinęliśmy się stamtąd, żeby ktoś nie pomyślał, że chcemy coś podwędzić – kpi.

Harry odwzajemnia uśmiech, ale Eggsy zauważa, że Hart jest nadal spięty i obserwuje go. Chociaż pozornie wszystko jest w porządku. Nie panikuje, tylko trąca Harry’ego nosem, nadal z tym idiotycznym radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Całują się przez chwilę, a kiedy spogląda na Harta ponownie, ten nie wydaje się już tak zdenerwowany.

***  
  
Coś w nim pęka. Sądził, że po śmierci ojca, życiu z Deanem nic nie jest go w stanie złamać, ale się pomylił. Okazuje się, że istnieje spora różnica pomiędzy teoretyzowaniem o życiu Harry’ego, a chociaż jednym rzucie oka na to jak bardzo wszystko ich dzieli. Nie może zapomnieć. I dociera do niego coraz wyraźniej, że problem tkwi tylko w nim. Nic się z pozoru nie zmieniło. Po prostu wmawiał sobie, że wystarczy mu szybki numerek dwa razy w tygodniu sporadyczne rozmowy i wspólne posiłki, która zdarzały się od czasu do czasu przed seksem. Jest jednak imbecylem. I nawet Dean miał rację. Wmówił sobie, że jest wart coś więcej niż w rzeczywistości. A tak naprawdę jest numerkiem na boku. I to jeszcze niezbyt wymagającym. Stałym. Bezpiecznym.

Harry nie musi nawet o niego zabiegać. Wystarczy, że wyśle mu datę, godzinę i pytajnik. Nie odmawia nigdy. Tak bardzo chce go widzieć. Tak bardzo boi się, że kiedy odmówi, Harry znajdzie sobie kogoś innego. A nie miałby z tym najmniejszego problemu. Nie z tym wyglądem. Nie z tym portfelem.

\- Skarbie, wszystko w porządku? – pyta jego matka, kiedy siedzą całą grupą przy stole.

Daisy ma na sobie tę debilnie drogą sukienkę. Wygląda przepięknie. Nie bez powodu oszczędzał przez kilka miesięcy. Nie chciał kupować dla niej niczego z sieciówki i nie żałuje wydanych pieniędzy. Jamal i Ryan przynieśli miśki. I Dean zrobił im niespodziewany prezent, znikając na kilka dni. Może nie chciał kupować niczego własnemu dziecku, ale dla nich to wybawienie.

Nagle nachodzi go myśl, że jest naprawdę debilem. Wyobraża sobie nagle, że są z Harrym na poważnie razem. I Hart siedzi tutaj z nimi. Z jego matką, która przestała palić marihuanę tylko dlatego, że zaszła w ciążę. Z Jamalem i Ryanem, którzy ledwo skończyli szkołę. Z nim – a pasują do siebie jak pięść do nosa.

Wyobraża sobie Daisy dotykającą jakiegoś drogiego garnituru swoimi ubrudzonymi w cieście dłońmi. Harry’ego siedzącego cierpliwie na plastikowym stołku, popijającego herbatę z kubka, który nie należy do żadnego zestawu. I te krzyki w tle, kiedy robotnicy przeklinają na siebie przy naprawie ulicy.

\- Wszystko w najlepszym porządku – mówi i nawet nie kłamie.

\- Jeśli coś się dzieje w pracy, możesz mi powiedzieć – zapewnia go mama.

I to jest kłamstwo. Dorzuca im się ile może do czynszu. Jamal twierdzi, że to szaleństwo, ale on ma dwadzieścia cztery lata. Pracuje na półtorej etatu. Jest młody i silny. A to jego matka i siostra. Byłoby im łatwiej bez Deana, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego. W zasadzie jest zadowolony, że musiał wynająć mieszkanie. Nie wyobraża sobie uprawiać seksu z Harrym, kiedy wciąż egzystowaliby we czwórkę na tej przestrzeni.

Ciekawi go, co Hary powiedziałby, gdyby się dowiedział, że Eggsy pracuje bez ubezpieczenia, na czarno, w pracy, w której jest normalnie zatrudniony za dnia. Może nawet nie zrozumiałby, co mówił do niego. Byłby to ciekawy eksperyment społeczny. Zaryzykowałby taką rozmowę, gdyby nie to, że to niesprawiedliwe. Nie winą Harry’ego jest, że jego ojciec nie żyje, a wszystko potem to pasmo nieszczęść. Zrobił wszystko, co mógł z kartami, które podarowało mu życie. Mógł dostarczać dragi dla Deana, ale wywalczył wolność. Mógł stać się złodziejem, ale pracował uczciwie. Pewnie to zabrzmiałoby w uszach Harry’ego tak jakby się przechwalał tym, że nie był przestępcą, ale w jego dzielnicy to nie takie oczywiste.

\- Myślałaś nad przedszkolami dla Daisy? – pyta, bo mała ma już trzy lata i nadal nie mówi tak jak powinna.

Brakuje jej rówieśników, a tutaj nikt nie wypuszcza swoich dzieci na podwórko. Jego matka nie jest taka głupia, aby wychodzić bez niego czy Deana. Nawet jego ojczym stanowi pewnego rodzaju ochronę, chociaż nie chce tego przyznać. Raz czy dwa nie oberwał tylko dlatego, że jak elegancko ogłosił dupek, który mu groził _szef dymał jego matkę._ Rozkwasił mu nos dwa tygodnie później, kiedy Ryan pokazał mu jak zwinąć dłoń w pięść tak, żeby nie zwichnąć sobie kciuka.

\- Eggsy, przedszkola kosztują, a ja i tak siedzę w domu – zauważa jego matka przytomnie.

\- Pieniędzmi się nie przejmuj – mówi.

Jamal kopie go w kostkę.

\- Zapłacę – zapewnia ją, ignorując kolegów.

\- Nie mogę…

\- Możesz – wchodzi jej w słowo.

Jest idiotą. Przez następne tygodnie będzie myślał tylko o Harrym. Musi się zająć czymś innym. Znaleźć sobie jakiś w cel życiu, żeby nie zacząć płakać. Plan był całkiem inny. Nie wie nawet kiedy i dlaczego się zakochał. Może chodziło faktycznie o to jak Harry go dotykał. Wie, że wiele dla niego znaczy. Harry nawet wspomniał o tym parę razy, kiedy dochodził. To nadal jednak nie miłość.

Jego naprawdę trudno jest pokochać.

***  
  
Budzi go tępy ból głowy. Nie pamięta kompletnie nic. Nawet zastanawia się nad tym czy Dean nie walnął go tym razem za mocno. Pomieszczenie wygląda jednak nieznajomo. Możliwe, że nie są nawet w dokach. Nie przypomina sobie żadnego magazynu, który wyglądałby w ten sposób. Albo tak pachniał.

Jest przywiązany do krzesła, co nie nastraja go pozytywnie.

Ból głowy wzmaga się, kiedy zaczyna się szarpać.

\- Tylko spokojnie – odzywa się ktoś poza zasięgiem jego wzroku.

Słyszy za sobą kroki i wzdryga się, bo nieznajomy staje tuż za nim.

\- Chyba macie nie tego gościa – mówi, bo musi spróbować. – Jestem magazynierem. Nie wiem kompletnie nic o niczym – zapewnia ich.

\- Świetna przykrywka – odpowiada tamten i zaciska ramię na jego szyi.

Eggsy panikuje na krótką chwilę, bo zna ten ruch. Jeśli facet zaciśnie mocniej, zacznie go podduszać, a nogi przeklętego krzesła są przytwierdzone do podłogi. Nie może się ruszyć. Nabiera powietrza, przygotowując się, ale facet zabiera rękę i staje przed nim, pochylając się tak nisko, że mogą sobie spojrzeć twarzą w twarz.

Nie widział tak beznamiętnego wzroku nawet u drani, z którymi zadawał się Dean. Sytuacja jest bardziej poważna niż się spodziewał, a już zakładał, że tkwi w gównie po kolana.

\- Bardzo dobrze – mówi facet. – Widzę, że rozumiesz, że masz trzymać gębę na kłódkę. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zapytam. A kiedy zapytam; odpowiesz. Pokiwaj głową – prosi i brzmi to cholernie kulturalnie.

Eggsy odprężyłby się na dźwięk tego głosu, gdyby facet nie wyglądał jak stereotypowy złoczyńca, z blizną na policzku i pustymi oczami. Krzywy uśmieszek pełen pogardy też go wcale nie uspokaja.

Kiwa jednak posłusznie głową.

\- Jak nazywa się facet, którego widujesz? – pyta koleś nagle.

Przez głowę przelatuje mu cała lista nazwisk.

\- Możesz odpowiedzieć – litościwie udziela mu głosu.

\- Musi być pan bardziej specyficzny. Jestem magazynierem. Widuję całą listę... – urywa, kiedy obrywa w żołądek.

Cios jest tak wymierzony, że czuje jak zjedzone wcześniej ciasto ląduje mu w z powrotem w przełyku. Facet wie, co robi.

\- Nie interesuje mnie twoja praca, śmieciu. Interesuje mnie mężczyzna po pięćdziesiątce w eleganckim garniturze i nienagannych manierach – wymienia jednym tchem facet.

Eggsy nie musi udawać nawet zaskoczenia. Harry Hart. Ostatnia osoba, która przyszłaby mu do głowy. Facet wydaje się jednak zdeterminowany. I całkiem pewny, że się nie pomylił. Rysopis pasuje, chociaż jest dość ogólnikowy. Ilu jednak takich mężczyzn ktoś taki jak Eggsy zna? Nie wie czym Harry się zajmuje na co dzień, ale teraz przechodzi mu przez myśl, że może to jakiś tajny członek rodziny królewskiej. Z takimi manierami nie byłby mafijnym bossem. Zresztą to nie ma znaczenia. Nie dla niego.

Kiedy obrywa dwa razy w przeponę i nie może złapać tchu, dociera do niego, że facet unika specjalnie twarzy. Zatem jest zawodowcem. Nie chce, aby Eggsy stracił przytomność. Wtedy skończą się pytania. W tym trybie, koleś może go bić aż przez przypadek go nie udusi. Albo nie złamie jakiegoś z jego żeber. Zaskakująco łatwo jest mu nie panikować. Może adrenalina zapewnia mu jasność umysłu, a może strach o Harry’ego, bo jeśli poda jego nazwisko, ten facet dostanie go w swoje ręce. Racjonalna część jego umysłu podpowiada mu, żeby wydać Harta. Nie wie o nim nic. I im dłużej milczy, tym bardziej to zaboli. Doświadczenie nabyte w wojsku jednak odpowiada, że i tak jest już martwy. To tylko kwestia czasu. I tego jak będzie bolało. Przeszedł szkolenie, bo chcieli przenieść go do innej jednostki. Miał zostać agentem specjalnym albo czymś w tym stylu. Uczyli go technik przesłuchiwania na wypadek takiej sytuacji.

Był martwy w chwili, w której ktoś postanowił go porwać. Teraz to była kwestia tego, co mu zrobią, żeby wydobyć informacje, których potrzebowali. I nie chce myśleć w tych kategoriach, ale to też trochę odpowiedź na pytanie jak bardzo kochał Harry’ego Harta.

Obrywa otwartą dłonią w twarz. Szczypie, ale ocuca go bardziej niż przynosi zniszczenia.

\- Chcę nazwisko – wypluwa facet.

\- Koleś pomógłbym ci, gdybym je znał. Jak mówiłem, masz nie tego… - urywa, kiedy obrywa.

Tym razem dostaje w twarz, co go trochę cieszy, bo jeszcze kilka takich, a straci przytomność, co będzie błogosławieństwem i koleś chyba też to wie, bo chwyta go za włosy i ciągnie w tył jego głowę aż wydziera kilka pasemek. Wyrywa mu się krzyk, bo to cholernie boli, czego się nie spodziewał. Dean go prał, ale nigdy w ten wymierzony na czyste cierpienie sposób. Na jego brzuchu formują się siniaki, ale organy są całe. Jego ciało jest jednym otwartym nerwem i dociera do niego, że to poklepywanie było tylko początkiem.

\- Będę pytał do skutku. I zastanów się czy on jest tego wart – warczy facet prosto w jego twarz.

Nie używa jego imienia, co dociera do Eggsy’ego dopiero po chwili. A to oznacza, że nie wiedzą kim jest. Przynajmniej na razie. Dopóki ktoś nie otworzy jego portfela. Chociaż jego dowód jest tak zniszczony od otwierania drzwi do mieszkania, że może nie odczytają jego nazwiska. Chyba podziękuje Deanowi za zabranie mu kluczy. Nie widnieje tam adres, a zanim namierzą jego matkę – noszącą dzięki Bogu nazwisko Deana, minie sporo czasu. Raczej nie dotrwa i sprawia mu to paradoksalnie ulgę.

Boi się. Boi się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu, ale łatwiej jest się poddać, kiedy wie, że i tak nie ma szans.

Przy kolejnym ciosie nie powstrzymuje nawet krzyku bólu. Zipie, łapiąc powietrze, kiedy facet zaciska dłoń na jego krtani. Mógłby zmiażdżyć jego grdykę, ale nie robi tego. Za to gapi się mu prosto w oczy, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej; do własnych myśli, do tego co planował. Eggsy przełyka ciężko i wie, że facet czuje to pod swoimi palcami.

Koleś puszcza jego szyję tak gwałtownie, że jego głowa spada. Kości przestawiają się w jego karku boleśnie. Syczy, ale to i tak nic w porównaniu z tym jak obrywa nagle otwartą dłonią w ucho. Jest niemal pewny, że ktoś wbił mu gwóźdź w mózg, ale to ciśnienie rozrywające bębenek. Mdli go i chyba wymiotuje. Albo wrzeszczy. To może być cokolwiek.

Ból nie słabnie co jest wyczerpujące na całkiem nowym poziomie. Nie słyszy na jego ucho. A z tym wrażeniem, które pozostało, chyba nie do końca działa drugi jego bębenek. Nie wie też gdzie pojawił się facet. Stara się ostrożnie obrócić, ale jest tak przywiązany do krzesła, że nie jest w stanie za bardzo zrobić cokolwiek.

Nie wie jak wiele czasu mija, ale z pewnością wszystko jest doskonale zaplanowane. Ból nie zelżał, ale Eggsy miał chwilę, aby przemyśleć swoją sytuację. I nawet ostatni idiota domyśliłby się, że jest w fatalnej sytuacji. Nie wie tylko jak chce to rozegrać. Jego szkolenie nie obejmowało wiele. Jedynie wypracowało w nim pewnego rodzaju świadomość, że jest w gównie tak głębokim, że tonie. Badali ich reakcje. Nie wie czy zdał. Nie wie jaka jest prawidłowa odpowiedź na żadne pytanie. Zabiją go, jeśli poda im nazwisko. Wtedy zabiją również Harry’ego.

Czy można być martwym za życia?

Facet wraca i trzyma coś w dłoni. Nie niepokoi go to aż tak bardzo.

\- Chcesz się napić? – pyta koleś.

Eggsy zerka w dół. Zwykły kubek. Chce mu się pić, ale to może być cokolwiek.

\- Słuchaj, wiem, że się nie pisałeś na taką akcję, kiedy poznałeś garniaka – zaczyna tamten. – Uwierz mi, że to mi nie sprawia przyjemności – dodaje, chociaż to wierutne kłamstwo.

Nawet ich wojsko zatrudnia psychopatów do torturowania ludzi. Zwykły człowiek nie radzi sobie z taką brutalnością. Faceta cieszy to, że może go pobić i zastraszyć. Inaczej nie patrzyłby mu w oczy, starając się go dodatkowo przerazić. Pokazać swoją wyższość. – Jeśli podasz mi nazwisko, wszystko się skończy – obiecuje mu.

I Eggsy po raz pierwszy mu wierzy.

\- Nie znam go. Mogę jakieś zmyślić – proponuje pospiesznie.

\- I znowu zaczynasz mnie okłamywać – cmoka facet.

\- Słuchaj… Nie wiem o kim mówisz. A skoro nie wiem… jak mogę ci podać nazwisko? – pyta, starając się brzmieć na spanikowanego. – I… mógłbym ci podać jakiekolwiek nazwisko i nawet nie wiedziałbyś… I pewnie w końcu to zrobię. W telewizji mówili, że tortury nie działają – rzuca.

Facet uśmiecha się do niego lekko, jakby był naprawdę dumny z jego szczerości. Podkłada mu kubek do ust. Eggsy zdąża tylko zaciągnąć się lekko, żeby sprawdzić co to, zanim w jego ustach rozlewa się czysta woda. Pije, bo i tak nie ma wyboru. Nie czuje dłoni, nie czuje stóp. Jest związany tak mocno, że krew przestaje normalnie krążyć w jego ciele.

Facet ciągnie za jego włosy, a kłucie w uchu staje się nieznośne.

\- Jesteś prawo czy leworęczny? – pyta koleś nagle.

Nie ma nawet czasu odpowiedzieć, kiedy facet dociska dno kubka do jego dłoni i odgina jego palec wskazujący aż ten wychodzi ze stawu. Wrzeszczy, starając się wyrwać, ale sznur wgryza się tylko głębiej w jego skórę. Zresztą facet odchodzi od niego, zostawiając go spoconego i rozedrganego. Ból rozlewa się po całym jego ciele jedną ogromną falą.

\- Przestań kłamać – radzi mu koleś.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz… To jakaś pomyłka. Pomyśl o tym logicznie… Jak ktoś taki jak ja miałby spotkać garniaka? – pyta.

Facet zaczyna się śmiać i nie przestaje przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Jeszcze masz nadzieję, że moje informacje są niesprawdzone? – kpi koleś po chwili. – Mam dane taksówki, która parkowała pod twoim mieszkaniem w przypadkowe dni tygodnia. Potrzebne mi tylko nazwisko człowieka, z którym się spotykałeś. Namierzenie was potem nie było trudne. Wiem, że to nie pomyłka. Wiem, że masz to nazwisko w swojej ślicznej blond główce. I wiem też, że w końcu mi je zdradzisz – zapewnia go facet, a Eggsy zaczyna mu wierzyć.

Wymiotuje w chwilę potem; nie wie czy to z nerwów, czy z bólu.

Nie ma to wielkiego znaczenia, bo facet wylewa mu na twarz resztki wody i łamie kolejny jego palec. Zaczyna zadawać w kółko jedno i to samo pytanie. I chociaż Eggsy zaprzecza, ten ma to daleko w dupie. Zabawa się skończyła. Podobnie jak wprowadzenie. Obaj wiedzieli w co grają i, że Eggsy przegra tak czy inaczej.

Przy czwartym palcu mdleje.

***  
  
Budzi się w bardzo jasno oświetlonej sali. Zakrywa oczy dłonią zanim orientuje się, że to nie cholerny magazyn. Pikanie brzmi trochę znajomo – jak szpital. Jego dłoń jest obwinięta bandażem, a każdy z palców jego prawej dłoni jest usztywniony. Czuje coś w swoim lewym uchu, ale to nie całkiem ból. Jego noga jest w gipsie, co go trochę dziwi, bo nie przypomina sobie, aby miał ją złamaną. I kiedy wracają do niego wspomnienia z wcześniej, pikanie przyspiesza. Ktoś wpada do sali. Otwiera oczy, wbijając je w pielęgniarkę, która zamiera na jego widok, zaskoczona, że jest przytomny. Kobieta ma na sobie fartuch, ale w jej ruchach jest coś takiego, co mówi mu, że nie powinien się jeszcze za bardzo odprężać.

\- Panie Unwin, cieszymy się, że jest pan już przytomny. Czy potrzebuje pan czegoś? Środki przeciwbólowe… - zaczyna kobieta i wskazuje na jedną z kroplówek, która jest przytwierdzona do jego żyły.

Oczywiście, że jest pod wpływem. Inaczej wrzeszczałby już w niebogłosy.

\- Poinformuję lekarza prowadzącego, że jest pan przytomny – mówi pielęgniarka.

\- Jasne. Gdzie jestem? – pyta wprost.

Jego sala nie ma okien, ale może udawać, że gra w ich grę.

\- Prywatne skrzydło szpitalne. Lekarz wszystko wyjaśni – zapewnia go kobieta z ciepłym uśmiechem.

Na pewno nie jest pielęgniarką. A przynajmniej nie tylko. Te nie są takie szczęśliwe; z ciągle jęczącymi pacjentami, słabo opłacane i wiecznie na zakręcie przez ilość zajętych łóżek. I nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie położyłby go w prywatnym skrzydle. Prędzej wylądowałby na korytarzu albo ulicy. Docenia jednak jak bardzo się starają.

Zerka na korytarz przez otwarte drzwi, ale jego łóżko jest tak ustawione, że nie widzi wiele. Kiedy tylko zostaje sam, podciąga pościel i spogląda na swoją nogę i cholerny gips. Koszula szpitalna to nie problem. Jeśli miałby się stąd wydostać, zrobiłby to i z gołym tyłkiem. Gips jednak utrudnia ruchomość. Zerka na kroplówkę i podejmuje szybką decyzję. Obniża dawkę do zera i odczołguje się w stronę swojej karty. Niewiele rozumie z tego lekarskiego bełkotu, ale nie ma obrażeń wewnętrznych. Nikt nie operował i nie szył. Nie ma otwartych ran. Byłby już dawno w drodze na wolność, gdyby nie cholerny gips. Zamiera, kiedy kątek oka dostrzega błysk w rogu pokoju.

Cholerna kamera. Odkłada kartę. Przykrywa się prześcieradłem, ale nie podnosi dawki leków. Musi wiedzieć czy ta noga faktycznie jest złamana, a nie przekona się inaczej.

Za kilka godzin to będzie naprawdę nieprzyjemne.

Drzwi otwierają się ponownie, ale tym razem nie tak gwałtownie. Facet, którego widział z Harrym kilka dni wcześniej wchodzi do sali w szpitalnym fartuchu. Ma nawet identyfikator, chociaż nazwa szpitala jest strategicznie przesłonięta przez chusteczkę. Koleś poprawia okulary i uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

\- Witam panie Unwin. Jestem doktor Merlin – przedstawia się.

Znają jego nazwisko i posługują się nim tak, jakby wiedzieli o nim wszystko. Możliwe, że ma paranoje, ale tamten poprzedni koleś grał dobrego gliniarza, żeby przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę, zanim zaczął łamać mu palce. Eggsy dosłownie nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować. Powinien płynąć z prądem aż zorientuje się czy jego noga jest złamana, czy o prostu więżą go w ten sposób w tym budynku. W tym pokoju. Jest to skuteczniejsze niż kajdanki. Wzbudza mniej podejrzeń. Lekarzom się ufa.

\- Rozumiem, że ma pan mnóstwo pytań. Trafił pan do nas w bardzo ciężkim stanie i oczywiście została wezwana policja, która zada panu wiele pytań. Ja jestem głównie zainteresowany pana stanem zdrowia… - zaczyna doktor Merlin.

Brzmi to tak głupio, że Eggsy wierzy, że to faktycznie jego imię.

\- Mogę zobaczyć prześwietlenie mojej nogi? – prosi. – I dzięki za… - urywa, patrząc wymownie na palce. – I co z uchem? – pyta, bo chociaż nie uwierzy w ani jedno słowo, nie może się po prostu nie zainteresować.

Nie chce zostać głuchym do końca życia. Nawet jeśli potrwa ono jeszcze kilka dni.

\- Ach tak. Prześwietlenie. Oczywiście – rzuca doktor. – Co do ucha. Zastosowaliśmy żel odbudowujący. Zalecałbym nie dotykać bandaży. Siostra Gareth wymieni opatrunek za kilka dni.

\- Kilka dni? – dziwi się. – Miałem nadzieję, że wyjdę jeszcze dzisiaj – rzuca, stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę. – W pracy nie wiedzą o mojej nieobecności. I chyba zdajecie sobie sprawę, że raczej nie stać mnie na pokrycie rachunku za nawet to, co zrobiliście teraz… - urywa.

Lekarz zamiera, wahając się ewidentnie.

\- I gdybym mógł dostać telefon. Nie wiem gdzie znajduje się moja komórka, a muszę porozmawiać z rodziną – ciągnie dalej, korzystając z tego, że facet jest ewidentnie nieprzygotowany na taki wybuch.

\- Uhm… - wyrywa się tamtemu.

\- Pozwolicie mi zadzwonić do rodziny? – pyta wprost.

Lekarz cofa się o krok. Eggsy bardzo nie powinien tego robić, ale zsuwa się z łóżka i wyrywa sobie z ręki kroplówkę.

\- Kolego… - zaczyna doktor.

\- Nie jestem twoim kolegą. Nie wiem w co gracie, ale nie wiem nic – mówi bardzo ostrożnie, chwytając za stelaż od kroplówki.

Jakoś nawiguje na jednej nodze, chociaż to nie jest łatwe, a facet, który podaje się za lekarza jest od niego z trzydzieści centymetrów wyższy. Zakłada, że chcą go żywego, odkąd go opatrzyli. Nie wie tylko czy chodzi o szantaż czy o wyciąganie dalszych informacji. I obie opcje mu nie leżą. A z kamerą w środku sali nie podziałałby za wiele.

\- Kolego. Uspokój się. Jesteś bezpieczny – zapewnia go facet, podnosząc dłonie do góry w obronnym geście.

Eggsy zaśmiałby się, gdyby nie to, że nie wiele czasu. Rusza w stronę drzwi i zwala na faceta kroplówkę, ale ten jakoś nienaturalnie szybko omija przeszkodę i staje pomiędzy nim, a bramą do wolności.

\- Jestem przyjacielem Harry’ego – zaczyna facet. – Harry’ego Harta – uściśla.

Eggsy nie daje po sobie nic poznać, bo jeśli wie jedno – to to, że lepiej milczeć niż ujawniać jakiekolwiek informacje, jeśli nie zna ich wartości. Doktor Merlin marszczy brwi, jakby nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. Eggsy uderza go zdrową ręką w splot słoneczny, wykonując niezgrabne kopnięcie pod kolanem, powalając olbrzyma. Pozostaje mu zaledwie kilka kroków do drzwi. I słyszy dziwy świst. Coś trafia go w kark, a potem traci przytomność.

***  
  
Kiedy budzi się tym razem, doktor Merlin siedzi na krześle obok niego i wgapia się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Jego okularu błyszczą od dodatkowej powłoki, ale Eggsy widzi coś takiego po raz pierwszy. Facet zresztą kieruje na niego całą swoją uwagę, kiedy tylko orientuje się, że jest obserwowany.

Eggsy wiele tym razem nie podziała. Jego obie dłonie są przypięte kajdankami do łóżka. A nawet jedna z jego kostek. Popełnił cholerny błąd. Powinien był jednak poczekać aż środki przeciwbólowe przestaną działać. Zdobyć jakąś broń. Oczywiście się łudzi. Z kamerą i pod nadzorem zorientowaliby się bardzo szybko, że im nie ufał.

\- Cześć kolego – rzuca facet zaskakująco przyjacielsko jak na kogoś, kto oberwał od niego w brzuch.

Musieli przyjąć nową strategię. Chcą się z nim zaprzyjaźnić i wyciągnąć informacje. I przeraża go, że znają jego nazwisko. Jeśli dostaną się do Daisy i mamy, będzie musiał wydać Harry’ego. Problem w tym, że zna jedynie jego nazwisko, a to już mają. Więc tym razem nie będzie kłamał. A oni mu nie uwierzą.

Pieprzona pikająca maszyna odzywa się, kiedy jego puls przyspiesza. Stara się uspokoić i udaje mu się to pomimo tego, że facet się na niego otwarcie gapi.

\- Co? – wyrywa mu się. – Kiedy mnie wypuścicie i czego ode mnie chcecie? – pyta.

Nie chce nawet wiedzieć kim są. To go przerasta.

\- Możesz wyjść w każdej chwili, chociaż nie powinienem tego mówić. Teoretycznie – podkreśla facet, kiedy Eggsy szarpie za kajdanki. – Chodzi o to, że ktoś cię namierzył. Musisz mi powiedzieć ile pamiętasz, bo nie wiem nawet co mogę ci powiedzieć. To raczej niekonwencjonalna dla nas sytuacja… I pewnie nie wzbudziłem twojego zaufania udając lekarza. Jestem w sumie jednym, ale…- urywa facet. – Harry Hart. Kojarzysz to nazwisko?

Eggsy mruga, patrząc facetowi prosto w oczy. Koleś marszczy brwi i trochę nerwowo zerka w swoje papiery.

\- Nie rozumiem. Nie masz wstrząśnienia mózgu. Zrobiłem skany dodatkowe i nie ma żadnych uszkodzeń – zapewnia go koleś. – Uhm, to może być amnezja wsteczna spowodowana traumą – decyduje. – Spróbujemy ci oczywiście przywrócić wspomnienia…

\- Nikt mi nie będzie grzebał w głowie – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Odczep się i oddaj mi ciuchy. Poradzę sobie.

\- Kolego, niestety ktoś cię namierzył. I sytuacja musi być dla ciebie naprawdę dziwna, ale dla twojego dobra powinieneś tutaj zostać. No i dla twojego zdrowia oczywiście. Mamy tutaj najlepszy sprzęt – zapewnia go facet. – Uhm. Może kiedy zobaczysz Harry’ego… - urywa.

Eggsy bawił się w takie podchodzi z Deanem, odkąd skończył osiem lat. Nie da się zastraszyć ani podejść. Dean przez lata próbował od niego wyciągać informacje o tym ile miał pieniędzy albo gdzie je ukrywał. Eggsy jest szesnaście lat starszy. Nie wsypie nikogo. Tym bardziej nie da się podejść jakiemuś gryzipiórkowi, który dopiero co wyszedł zza biurka.

\- No tak… imię ci nic nie mówi. Nie martw się. Harry będzie tutaj wieczorem – zapewnia go facet.

Egssy nie wie która jest godzina ani jaki to dzień tygodnia.

***  
  
Nie zasypia, a Merlin towarzyszy mu przez cały czas. Pyta o to czy go nie boli głowa i palce. Stara się nawiązać rozmowę raz po raz. Eggsy ignoruje go, skoro ma wybór. Stara się nie odliczać minut. Obserwuje jednak otoczenie uważnie. Kamera jest skierowana wprost na niego. I kiedy Merlin sądzi, że Eggsy przysypia, dotyka oprawy okularów. To jakiegoś rodzaju komunikator. Eggsy widzi coś podobnego pierwszy raz.

Zastanawia się nad kolejną próbą. Mógłby udawać, że chce do łazienki. Merlin musiałby go rozkuć. Walnąłby faceta łysą łepetyną o łóżko, a potem zabrałby mu okulary i sprawdził, co mogą. Problem stanowi gips. Nie porusza się tak sprawnie jak chciałby. Merlin mógł go dostać w swoje ręce o wiele szybciej, ale brak wprawy i element zaskoczenia podziałały na jego korzyść.

Przynajmniej z początku.

Po nie wiadomo jak długim czasie Merlin zagapia się w przestrzeń przed sobą. A potem zerka na niego niby przelotnie.

\- Uhm, muszę wyjść – rzuca.

\- Przynieś coś do żarcia i może jakieś krzyżówki – kpi.

Merlin wykonuje jakiś dziwny ruch, jakby chciał go klepnąć w kolano. Nie dotyka go jednak, zanim rusza w stronę drzwi. Wychodzi na korytarz. I tym razem nie dostrzega wiele. Słyszy rozmowę, która ciągnie się i ciągnie, a potem drzwi się uchylają.

\- On ma amnezję – syczy Merlin. – Nie sądzę, żeby to mu pomogło…

Eggsy zamiera, bo Harry odwraca się do niego i wbija w niego swój wzrok. Patrzą na siebie nie wiadomo jak długo aż Hart wypuszcza z ust głębokie westchnienie.

\- Eggsy – wyrywa się Harry’emu. – Merlin, on nie ma amnezji – rzuca Harry za siebie, podchodząc do niego bardzo powoli, jakby się bał każdego kroku.

Eggsy nie ma pojęcia co zrobić, bo prawdę powiedziawszy zdążył się już pogodzić z Bogiem już w tamtym magazynie. Nie brał pod uwagę czegoś takiego jak przeżycie. Ani to, że spotkają się jeszcze. Nie wie co powiedzieć. Ani co myśleć.

Spina się, kiedy Harry dotyka jego twarzy opuszkami palców. Nie powinien mieć na niej śladów pobicia, ale to nadal spora różnica pomiędzy tym czego doświadczył wcześniej. Harry dotyka go tak, jakby był kruchy, delikatny. Jakby miał się rozpaść w każdej chwili. I chyba trochę chce.

Podnosi dłonie do góry, ale kajdanki mu to unieszkodliwiają.

\- Poważnie, Merlin – warczy Harry.

\- Kolega walnął mnie w brzuch i próbował uciec – odpowiada facet, uwalniając jego nadgarstki, a nawet kostkę.

Harry nie zdejmuje dłoni z niego nawet na chwilę i to jest przyjemne, chociaż dziwne. Wraca nieprzyjemna myśl, której starał się wyzbyć. Nie wie dlaczego Hart dotyka go przy swoim koledze tak otwarcie. Trudno będzie udawać, że się nie znają. Albo nie znają aż tak bardzo.

Jest tak cholernie zmęczony, że wypuszcza z ust długie westchnienie, zanim zasypia.

***  
  
Harry jest przy nim, kiedy się budzi. Mogło minąć kilka dni lub parę godzin. Kolejny garnitur i krawat. Eggsy ma milion pytań. Nie wie czy może je zadać. Podejrzewa jednak, że to koniec. Nawet jeśli wróci do siebie, do pracy, do przyjaciół, Harry raczej już nie zajrzy do jego cholernego mieszkania.

Nie wie jak się z tym czuje.

\- Jesteś głodny? Chcesz coś do picia? – pyta Harry, kiedy tylko jego oczy otwierają się na dobre.

Nie pamięta kiedy jadł albo pił, ale w tych kroplówkach musi być dobry towar.

\- Wodę – wyrywa mu się, bo zaschło mu w gardle.

Harry podsuwa mu butelkę do ust, ale chwyta za nią nieskrępowaną bandażami ręką, patrząc na niego spode łba.

\- Nie jestem laską – mówi.

\- Jestem tego świadom – odpowiada Harry i zbija usta w wąską kreskę. – Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?

Eggsy zastanawia się przez chwilę, ale nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy. Nie ma kajdanek i obecność Harry’ego jakoś dziwnie gwarantuje mu bezpieczeństwo. Przynajmniej wie, że jest daleko od ludzi, którzy go porwali.

\- Czy… - zaczyna. – Moja mama i siostra…

\- Przeniosłem je w bezpieczne miejsce, kiedy tylko zniknąłeś – wchodzi mu w słowo Harry. – Powinniśmy porozmawiać, ale chciałem to odsunąć na chwilę, kiedy poczujesz się lepiej…

\- Chcesz porozmawiać – wyrywa mu się.

Nie wie co go bardziej dziwi.

\- Pewnie nie pamiętasz jak się wydostałeś. Odbiliśmy cię – zaczyna Harry, bo ewidentnie sobie przygotował tę część. – Zorientowałem się dość szybko, że cię nie ma. Zawsze odpisujesz. Możesz się zirytować, ale podłożyłem pluskwę w twoim telefonie, żeby wiedzieć gdzie jesteś i dzięki temu cię odnaleźliśmy. Przetransportowaliśmy cię tutaj nieprzytomnego. Merlin z zespołem medycznym zajęli się… - urywa, jakby to słowo nie chciało przejść przez jego usta. – Opatrzyli cię. I zapewnili mnie, że będziesz nieprzytomny przynajmniej przez następne dwanaście godzin. Inaczej nie zostawiłbym cię tutaj – zapewnia go.

Eggsy ma ochotę powiedzieć, że docenia sentyment. Poczucie winy to jednak nie coś, co chce wzbudzać w Harrym. I zaczyna go od nowa mdlić. Ból nie wraca, ale to coś nowego, czego tak łatwo nie zwalczy. Jeśli będzie tutaj leżał, z nieograniczonym czasem na myślenie, zwariuje. Potrzebuje zajęcia.

\- Kto? – pyta krótko.

\- Hm? Ach – wyrywa się Harry’emu, który prostuje się na swoim krześle. – Kingsman. Tajna międzynarodowa niezrzeszona agencja wywiadowcza.

\- Jesteś szpiegiem – uściśla, chociaż to już zaczął podejrzewać.

Harry spina się nieznacznie. Zna go od ponad roku. Potrafi przejrzeć go na wylot.

\- Kingsman. Jak tamten krawiec – przypomina sobie. – Dlatego byłeś taki zdenerwowany, że cię tam zobaczyłem. Z tym gościem. Merlinem. Kto nadaje dziecku takie imię? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Merlin to pseudonim. Kod agenta. Ja jestem Galahad – wyjaśnia mu Harry.

Kiwa głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

\- Przepraszam za to, co się stało – mówi nagle Harry.

\- To nie ty mnie porwałeś – zauważa. – Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – dodaje.

Harry spina się. Zna tę minę. Muszą o tym porozmawiać. Może Harry jest tutaj właśnie po to. Jest takim idiotą.

\- Dobra, przejdźmy przez to – rzuca, bo jest tak bardzo zmęczony, że ma ochotę tylko spać. I wrócić do domu. – Co chcesz wiedzieć? – pyta wprost.

\- Nie musimy tego robić teraz… - waha się Harry.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć co im powiedziałem? – pyta, ignorując Harry’ego. – Nic. Nie wiedziałem nic. Nie powiedziałem im nic. Widziałem tylko jednego. Nieprzyjemne oczy psychopaty, brązowe. Biały, po czterdziestce. Blizna na policzku. Lewym – uściśla.

Harry chwyta go za nadgarstek. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że zaczął miąć prześcieradło.

\- Świetnie, Eggsy. O co pytali dokładnie? – dopytuje Harry.

\- Naprawdę nic im nie powiedziałem – odpowiada. – Chcieli znać twoje imię i nazwisko – dodaje.

Harry mruga i patrzy na niego, jakby nie do końca do niego to wszystko docierało. A potem zerka na jego usztywnione palce. I znowu patrzą sobie w oczy. Eggsy nie odwraca wzroku, bo nie ma się czego wstydzić. Zaskakuje go jednak, kiedy Harry sztywnieje i odsuwa się od łóżka, puszczając jego dłoń.

I to jest jedyna odpowiedź, na którą liczył. Nawet ją przewidział.

\- Macie przeciek – mówi, zanim Harry zdąży wyjść.

Jest dorosły. Jest w stanie się opanować. Wiedział, że to się tak skończy od samego początku.

\- Niemożliwe – odpowiada Harry, odwracając się do niego twarzą.

\- Facet trzymał mnie przywiązanego do krzesła. Raczej wątpię, żeby kłamał. Powiedział, że dostał dane z taksówki, którą przyjeżdżałeś do mnie. Wiedział, że jesteś agentem, ale nie wiedział którym. Nie znał twojego nazwiska – wyjaśnia.

Harry spina się i Eggsy nie wie jakie słowa miały właśnie paść, bo Merlin wpada bez pukania do środka. Na chwilę zapomniał o pieprzonej kamerze. Wydyma usta, niezadowolony. Wie, że nie jest częścią ich świata, ale nie jest też całkiem amatorem. Zaskoczenie Harry’ego nie powinno aż tak boleć, odkąd nie rozmawiali o jego wojskowej przeszłości, ale jednak nie jest to coś przyjemnego, że znowu nie jest doceniany. W sumie Hart wygląda na superszpiega, więc pewnie te kilka miesięcy w woju nie zrobi na nim wielkiego wrażenia.

\- Musisz powtórzyć dokładnie słowa, które padły – rzuca Merlin, spięty jak diabli.

\- Powiedział, że ma dane taksówki – mówi.

\- Dane taksówki? – upewnia się Merlin.

\- Tak – odpowiada krótko.

Merlin spogląda na Harry’ego i wymieniają się spojrzeniami. Nie potrzebują nawet słów. Znają się długie lata – teraz to do niego dociera.

\- Robota kogoś z wewnątrz – stwierdza Merlin, chociaż Eggsy podejrzewał to od samego początku. – I na pewno nie powiedziałeś im niczego…

\- Zaproponowałem, że podam mu zmyślone nazwisko, ale nie chwycił przynęty – rzuca, chociaż nie wie dlaczego to w kółko przerabiają.

Merlin wydaje się przynajmniej pod wrażeniem. Eggsy nadal nie słyszy na jedno ucho. Nie rusza palcami dłoni. Nie wie jakim cudem ma złamaną nogę, ale w sumie wiele się działo i przez więzy stracił czucie. Mógł się nawet nie zorientować.

\- Zostańcie tutaj. Muszę coś załatwić – mówi Harry i brzmi to jakoś nieprzyjemnie chłodno.

Merlin spina się, spogląda na niego, a potem znów na Harta. Pojawia się pomiędzy nimi pewne napięcie, którego nie rozumie. I zaczyna mieć złe przeczucia. Siada na łóżku, chociaż obite żebra protestują. Ktoś obniżył dawkę leków przeciwbólowych i może zrobił to nawet Harry, żeby z nim spokojnie porozmawiać. Nadal go mdli, ale niejasno przypomina sobie, że Merlin poinformował go o tym, że nie ma wstrząśnienia mózgu. Mógłby zatem w sumie wstać. Gdyby nie inne obrażenia i cholerny gips obejmujący jego łydkę niczym betonowy but.

\- Harry – syczy Merlin. – Galahad! – warczy ostrzegawczo.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? – pyta Harry niewinnie.

\- Człowieka do przesłuchania – odpowiada Merlin.

\- Nie ma problemu – zapewnia go Harry jak gdyby nigdy nic i wychodzi, zabierając ze sobą tylko parasolkę.

Wygląda to tak ostatecznie, że Eggsy zaczyna się zastanawiać czy właśnie nie przegapił ich pożegnania. Drzwi sali zamykają się z cichym kliknięciem. Merlin podchodzi do nich, wstukując jakiś skomplikowany kod, który chyba odcina ich dość ostatecznie, bo światełko kamery gaśnie. Nie widzi ich nikt i nic. Nawet powietrze wydaje się nie krążyć, chociaż na klimatyzację zwrócił uwagę dopiero teraz.

Merlin odwraca się w jego stronę na tyle gwałtownie, że chwyta stelaż kroplówki.

\- Przepraszam kolego. Chyba musimy się lepiej komunikować – wzdycha facet.

\- To byłby świetny początek – stwierdza, ale nie puszcza metalowej rurki.

Nie jest całkiem bezbronny i Merlin nie wygląda jak godny przeciwnik, ale pozory mogą mylić.

\- I musicie przestać mnie tu zamykać – dodaje.

\- Zdaj się na mnie, nie chcesz być poza tą salą, kiedy Galahad jest wściekły – odpowiada Merlin, krzywiąc się lekko.

Harry wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Przynajmniej w jego odczuciu. Dziwi go, że Merlin to też zauważył. Harry to najbardziej opanowany facet pod słońcem. Wyraża swoje niezadowolenie jednym krótkim, subtelnym grymasem, który trwa ułamek sekundy. I gdyby Eggsy nie grywał w pokera wcześniej, pewnie by mu to umknęło.

\- Co się stało? – pyta.

\- Tylko jeden człowiek w naszej organizacji używa stwierdzenia _dane taksówki_, a nie _dane z taksówki_, czy po prostu _GPS _– oznajmia mu Merlin i nie oferuje więcej informacji, a Eggsy nie pyta.

Chyba im mniej wie tym lepiej. W szybie drzwi widzi jak ktoś przelatuje przez korytarz. Facet nie przebiega. Po prostu zostaje pchnięty tak mocno, ale Eggsy dostrzega zaledwie smugę jego sylwetki. A potem kilka serii błysków uświadamia mu, że są dźwiękoszczelne. Merlin obserwuje zajście ze spokojem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Więc długo znasz Harry’ego? – pyta facet, uznając zapewne, że skoro już sobie wyjaśnili kwestie lojalności i podwójnych tożsamości, mogą się zakumplować.

Jego zainteresowanie wydaje się niewinne, ale Eggsy nie urodził się wczoraj.

\- Nie – odpowiada krótko, bo pewnie w porównaniu do ich znajomości, to ułamek czasu.

\- Znam Harry’ego dwadzieścia pięć lat – oznajmia mu Merlin nagle.

\- To dłużej niż ja żyję – komentuje.

Kolejne błyski rozjaśniają korytarz. I jest niemal pewny, że widział wybuch. Zaczyna się denerwować. Nie wtrąca się w sprawy Harry’ego, a Merlin nie wygląda na specjalnie zdenerwowanego, ale jednak sytuacja rozwija się w kierunku, którego nie oczekiwał. Nie ma pojęcia jak wyjaśni mamie połamane palce. Ani kiedy wróci do pracy, co martwi go najbardziej.

Mimowolnie słowa Merlina wracają. Znają się dwadzieścia pięć lat. Ta informacja kompletnie nic nie wnosi, chyba, że Merlin jest zaskoczony, że Harry nie wspomniał o nim ani słowem. I naprawdę nie potrzebuje słyszeć więcej.

Kładzie się z powrotem płasko na poduszkach. Zastanawia się czy nie zasymulować jakiegoś ataku bólu, ale nie chce ćpać.

Harry wraca jakąś godzinę później. Wygląda tak jak poprzednio, nie licząc faktu, że zmienił krawat i pojawia się bez parasolki. Ani jeden włos na jego głowie nie jest ułożony nieodpowiednio. Nie ma nawet rumieńców. Wymieniają z Merlinem spojrzenia, zanim Harry siada na krześle obok jego łóżka.

***  
  
Spędza kolejną dobę w tej samej sali. Harry przynosi mu przybory toaletowe, żeby mógł się wykąpać, kiedy Merlin pozwala mu już wstać i może się nawet dość godnie przemieszczać. Nie pyta, kiedy będzie mógł wrócić do domu, bo mają dobre dragi. I kiedy skręca dawkę do zera, po kilku godzinach orientuje się, że to był poroniony pomysł. Ucho boli go tak bardzo, że jego oczy same łzawią. O palcach nie chce nawet myśleć.

Nie rozmawiają z Harrym. Hart jednak częściej niż rzadziej przebywa z nim. I kiedy już coś mówi, wspomina o tym, że jego matka i Daisy aktualnie są pod ochroną agencji w jednym z domów, kiedy pozostali ścigają członków organizacji, która chciała ich rozbić od środka. Nie wie kto kogo bierze na przeczekanie, ale zaczyna wpływać to na jego nerwy.

I kiedy Harry musi wyjść, załatwić jakieś poważne szpiegowskie sprawy, Merlin wpada z wizytą. Szalony Szkot sądzi chyba, że zostali bracholami. I w zasadzie Merlin to jest brachol, ale spotkali się w takich okolicznościach, że trudno trochę i tym zapomnieć. Poza tym facet oglądał go nago, a Jamal i Ryan nie dostąpili takiego zaszczytu po latach znajomości.

Merlin przynosi mu krzyżówki, dopiero wtedy dociera do niego, że ma połamane palce prawej dłoni, więc za wiele nie napisze.

\- Harry z pewnością wypełni za ciebie okienka. Jego perfekcjonizm jest frustrujący – prycha Merlin. – Litery będą idealnie okrągłe w doskonale proporcjonalnej odległości od każdej z kratek.

Z pewnością to rodzaj ich wewnętrznego żartu.

\- Harry dużo tutaj siedzi. Macie jeszcze jakieś pytania? – rzuca. – Nie mam wiele do powiedzenia. Nie zdradziłem im nic. – Zapewnia go.

\- Och, wiemy. Kiedy nasi agenci cię odbili, wzięliśmy tamtych żywcem – informuje go Merlin.

\- Acha, więc czemu…

\- Nie wiedzieliśmy czy ktoś nam nie umknął, a ty nie miałeś powodu kłamać. Szybciej dowiedzieliśmy się od ciebie wszystkiego niż w drodze przesłuchania, które zresztą nadal trwają – oznajmia mu Merlin.

\- Czym się zajmujecie? – pyta.

\- Wszystkim po części – odpowiada Merlin. – Harry nie wytłumaczył ci…

\- Tajna niezrzeszona organizacja międzynarodowa – wchodzi mu w słowo i wzdycha.

Merlin uśmiecha się krzywo, jakby go to w ogóle nie zaskoczyło.

\- Kiedy pozostałe agencje wywiadowcze zawodzą, my się zajmujemy sytuacjami, które muszą zostać rozwiązane po cichu z zachowaniem zasad dobrego wychowania – mówi Merlin i kpi chyba tylko po części.

Wyobraża sobie Harry’ego właśnie takiego. Dżentelmena aż do granic. Aż do chwili, kiedy musi walnąć kogoś tą swoją parasolką. I poprawić krawat, który się przemieścił w czasie tego niewymuszonego ruchu.

\- No tak – wyrywa mu się. – Jestem pewien, że Harry ma lepsze zajęcia niż wypełnianie za mnie haseł w krzyżówce – mówi i chce, aby to brzmiało jak żart.

Merlin marszczy jednak brwi i patrzy na niego badawczo, jakby chciał prześwietlić go na wylot. Te okulary są przerażające.

\- Przeszkadza ci, że tutaj cały czas siedzi? – pyta facet i to jest oczywiście chwila, w której Harry wchodzi do środka.

Eggsy po jego minie widzi, że Hart usłyszał dokładnie słowa Merlina, ponieważ ma najgorsze szczęście na świecie. Wahanie. Spięcie. Bardzo dobrze maskowane zdenerwowanie. Eggsy może się tylko nieszczerze uśmiechnąć.

\- Mogę się dowiedzieć co tutaj robisz, Merlinie? – pyta Harry spokojnie.

\- Zapoznaję się bliżej z twoim… - zaczyna facet.

\- Kumplem – kończy za niego.

Harry wgapia się w niego, jakby nie miał pojęcia co z tym zrobić. Kumpel to słowo, którego nie używa od dobrej dekady. Jamal i Ryan są jego braćmi. Bracholami. Nie miewa nawet znajomych, do których się przyznaje w dobre dni. Co dopiero kumpli.

Jeśli sądził, że jakoś pomaga Harry’emu, ten spina się tylko bardziej. Są bardzo niesubtelni, więc wkłada na twarz swój najlepszy nieszczery uśmiech. Ten, który kupują wszyscy.

\- Nie opowiadałem ci jak się poznaliśmy z Harrym? Zgubił się w dokach – mówi.

Harry marszczy brwi i przygryza wnętrze policzka, jakby powstrzymywał się przed powiedzeniem czegoś.

\- Szlag, byłeś tam na misji – odgaduje, bo to nagle nabiera sensu.

\- Jesteś dobry – stwierdza Merlin i podziw nie jest udawany.

\- Nie jestem najgorszy. Spoko. Cały czas się zastanawiałem co ktoś taki jak ty, robił w takim miejscu jak tamto – przyznaje. – Ma sens.

\- Tak, ma sens – potwierdza Harry.

Zapada kłopotliwe milczenie. Merlin obserwuje ich z ciekawością, która jest irytująca. Żałuje, że nie wykorzystał okazji, żeby popytać o rodzinę Harry’ego. Żonę. Dzieci. Psa. Pieprzony dom z ogródkiem.

\- Rozumiem, że nie chcesz mnie tutaj. I prawdę powiedziawszy ci się nie dziwię. Postaram się ograniczyć moją obecność do koniecznego minimum i mam nadzieję, że pozwolisz Merlinowi dotrzymać sobie towarzystwa w czasie rekonwalescencji – podejmuje nagle Harry, sztywno i formalnie.

\- Szlag – wyrywa mu się. – Nie o to chodziło. Po prostu jesteś zajętym facetem. Na pewno masz milion spraw…

\- Żartujesz – warczy Harry nagle. – Co miałoby być ważniejsze niż bycie tutaj z moim… kumplem – wypluwa nagle.

\- O nie. Nie mów tego tak, jakby to była moja wina! – odwarkuje, bo na pewno nie pozwoli sobie nic wmówić.

\- Nie. To jest pieprzona moja wina. Moja wina! Jesteś w tym stanie, bo to moja wina. Moje niedopatrzenie i mój egoizm – oznajmia mu Harry bez chwili zawahania.

\- Sprzedaj swoje wyrzuty sumienia komuś, kogo to obchodzi – odpowiada.

Harry otwiera usta w szoku i wygląda jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Może nie powinien tego mówić, ale jest wściekły. I nie wie co jest grane. Lubi posiadać chociaż ogólny zarys, a zaczyna się gubić. I co godzinę ma ochotę walnąć Merlina w tę jego głupią, zadowoloną gębę. Harry z Galahada stał się Arthurem i zakłada, że wie co to oznacza. Nie mówią mu jednak nic. Harry nie mówi mu nic. Merlin jest bardziej niż uczynny, więc te informacje nie są tajne. Harry trzyma go jednak jak najbardziej z dala i zdążył się przyzwyczaić już, że są sfery życia Harta do których ma prawo oraz takie, od których ma trzymać się z dala. Nawet po porwaniu mógł udawać, że chodziło o kwestie jego bezpieczeństwa, ale teraz nie jest już tak pewny.

\- Jasne, oczywiście. Zostawię cię w świętym spokoju, kumplu – rzuca Harry sztywno.

\- Kurwa – wyrywa mu się. – Harry! – krzyczy za nim, ale Hart jest już na korytarzu.

\- Świetnie poszło – podsumowuje Merlin.

Rzuca w niego poduszką.

***  
  
Nudzi się jak mops. Merlin przynosi mu telefon. Wybiera numer mamy i rozmawiają przez chwilę. Pokazuje mu jaki odjazdowy dom mają. Dwupiętrowa kamienica w spokojnej części Londynu. Są tak od czterech dni. Dokonuje szybkiej matematyki. Straci dobę. Na porwanie, tortury, odbicie, próbę ucieczki i cały bajzel.

Daisy ma swój pokój. Ktoś wyposażył szafy, więc mają pełno ubrań. Mała przebiera się, kiedy tylko może. Mama spędza z nią całe dni i najwyraźniej to genialne wakacje dla nich. Daisy wymawia nawet jego imię bez problemów, co potwierdza jego teorię, że problem z jej mową to głównie wina Deana. Nie wie dlaczego agenci nie zawinęli też jego ojczyma, ale podobno drań trafił do pierdla tego samego dnia, więc Eggsy nie zamierza za nim płakać.

Jego mama pozwala sobie wcisnąć kit, że przez przypadek wpakował się w kłopoty. Stara się trzymać telefon przy drugim uchu i nie pokazywać za bardzo swojej twarzy, kiedy rozmawiają z wizją, żeby nie widać było bandaża, ale nie wie na ile się to udało. Nadal nie chodzi wiele, odkąd uszkodzone ucho to problem też dla równowagi.

Harry nie odwiedza go od prawie doby. Stara się o tym nie myśleć, ale nie udaje mu się jakoś uciec. Wypełnia nawet kratki krzyżówki koślawą parodią liter. Merlin kpi z tego, kiedy przegląda książkę.

\- Przynieś tablet następnym razem – prosi go.

\- Niestety kolego, ale nie mogę – wzdycha Merlin. – Pewnie powinienem był ci powiedzieć, ale jesteśmy w bazie agencji pod ziemią. Musiałbym ci dać dostęp do naszej sieci, a nie masz uprawnień. Zostały ci analogowe książki – rzuca.

\- Połączyłem się z matką – zauważa. – O Chryste, podsłuchiwaliście – jęczy, kiedy do niego dociera, że to był jakiś dziwny model telefonu.

\- Monitorowałem rozmowę. Jeśli cię to pocieszy, wyczyściłem tło. Wyglądało to tak, jakbyś stał na tle ściany jednego z londyńskich parków. Usunąłem też bandaż – dodaj Merlin.

\- Dzięki, stary – wzdycha. – Kiedy będę mógł się z nimi zobaczyć? – pyta, bo nie jest tak naiwny, aby sądzić, że teraz to dobra pora.

Jego matka zacznie płakać na jego widok. Nie chce też wystraszyć Daisy. Trochę obawia się, że kiedy opuści tę salę, wrócą do swojego mieszkania. A to trzecie piętro, nawet jeśli chłopaki przeniosą jego rzeczy z kawalerki. Odkąd nie ma Deana, nie musi już mieszkać sam. Na razie nie jest gotowy zostać samemu.

\- Zrobimy ci kilka badań. Martwi mnie ucho – przyznaje Merlin.

\- Faktycznie jesteś lekarzem – stwierdza.

\- Mam tytuł podobnie jak parę innych – rzuca Merlin.

\- Ekstra. Na czym się jeszcze znasz? – pyta ciekawie. – Jeśli to nie jest tajne, rzecz jasna – dodaje po chwili wahania.

\- Jestem informatykiem, ale głównie analitykiem danych. Strategia, planowanie, organizacja, broń… - wymienia Merlin jednym tchem.

\- Nieźle – przyznaje i na końcu języka ma pytanie jakie są zatem specjalizacje Harry’ego.

Nie mówi jednak ani słowa, bo nieprzyjemne wspomnienie sprzed doby nadal go prześladuje. A nie zapomni, jeśli będzie w kółko myślał o tym samym. Harry zapewne znajduje się z powrotem w ramionach swojej żony. Nie potrzebuje jego wyrzutów sumienia, kompletnie źle ukierunkowanych. Nigdy nikogo nie brał na litość i nie zamierza teraz zacząć.

\- Czym ty się interesujesz? – pyta Merlin nagle.

\- Niczym specjalnym – odpowiada i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Myślisz, że facet w moim wieku się pogubi – stwierdza Merlin.

\- No jesteś trochę stary – przyznaje, ale głównie dla zgrywy.

Merlin jest totalnie bracholem. I ma dość nienajgorsze wyczucie sytuacji, bo nie wspomina o Harrym ani słowa.

\- Lubię musicale – rzuca i nie wie nawet dlaczego to mówi.

Trochę czuje się tak, że wyrywa mu się to, bo nareszcie może to komuś powiedzieć. A jeśli tajny agent nie dochowa tajemnicy, to kto?

\- Gram dobrze w pokera – wymienia po chwili. – Uprawiałem gimnastykę – urywa.

\- Sprawdziłem pięć razy. Kość w nodze zrasta się normalnie. Możesz mieć problem z chwytaniem przedmiotów przez pewien czas, ale wiem, że to nie potrwa długo. Mamy dla ciebie fizjoterapeutę…

\- Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z mojej sytuacji finansowej – wchodzi mu w słowo.

\- Kingsman płaci – zapewnia go Merlin.

\- A, dobra – wyrywa mu się i nie wie za bardzo co dodać.

\- Dbamy o swoich – mówi Merlin jeszcze.

Brzmi to na tyle dwuznacznie, że otwiera milion drzwi. Nie wie nawet czy chce przez nie przechodzić. Coś w tym jak Merlin zapewniał go, że mają przygotowaną dla niego przykrywkę, jeśli matka będzie pytać, dało mu do zrozumienia, że robią to nie pierwszy raz. I może mają listę wymówek na podorędziu na każdą sytuację.

\- Macie rodziny? – pyta, czując się nagle jak idiota.

Każdy rodził się i żył. Merlin miał matkę i ojca. Jak istota ludzka, którą był.

\- Jasne, kolego – prycha Merlin. – Moja żona wie mniej więcej czym się zajmuję. Jest analitykiem w innej agencji. Tak się spotkaliśmy.

\- Ach – wyrywa mu się. – Super. Długo jesteście razem? Znaczy nie wiem…

\- Mogę o niej opowiadać godzinami – zapewnia go Merlin. – Tak. Jesteśmy razem dwadzieścia lat. Harry mi ją przedstawił – dodaje i spogląda na niego może trochę bardziej badawczo.

\- Super kumpel – stwierdza i ma ochotę walnąć się w głupi łeb, bo to słowo go prześladuje. – I jak wygląda to… Znaczy… Wiesz, macie niedzielne obiady? Urodziny… Myślę, że leki robią mi siano z mózgu…

Merlin śmieje się krótko chrapliwie.

\- Tak, mamy imprezy. Czasami zapraszamy kolegów z pracy razem z sąsiadami. Wszyscy siadamy razem, pijemy wino. Harry przychodzi z whiskey. To taki nasz żart – przyznaje Merlin i nie dodaje nic więcej.

Cholerni szpiedzy. Wyłudzenie jakichkolwiek informacji wydaje się niemal niemożliwe. Odda ostatni palec prawej ręki, żeby się dowiedzieć jaka jest żona Harry’ego. Albo czy Merlin był tak miły i oddał przysługę. Może mieszkają nawet na tej samej ulicy. Żona Harry’ego mogłaby być prawniczką. Albo też analitykiem. Albo agentem.

Nawet rosyjskim. Rosjanki są śliczne.

\- Harry nie przepada za przyjęciami. Woli wpadać do mnie po pracy, po jakiejś cięższej misji i po prosu pomilczeć – przyznaje Merlin.

A do niego dociera nagle, że właśnie to robili głównie, kiedy byli razem. Trudno po sobie nic nie pokazać, kiedy Merlin patrzy tak na niego. I nie lubi czuć się prześwietlanym.

\- Grywasz w szachy? – pyta facet nagle.

\- Nie. Tylko w karty. I w kości. Och… Pewnie nie powinienem ci tego mówić. Świetnie obrabiam ludzi – mówi.

Merlin prycha, ale kiedy Eggsy pokazuje mu ile długopisów mu zwinął tylko z czystej złośliwości w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni, przestaje się śmiać. Początkowo miał plan, żeby kogoś nimi zaszlachtować. Nawet taka bron mogła się przydać. Nie zamierza jednak uciekać, skoro oferują pomoc i nie musi płacić za jedzenie.

\- Człowiek wielu talentów – stwierdza Merlin.

\- Nie kpij z człowieka, który obrobił cię lewą ręką – prycha.

***  
  
Nie widział Harry’ego od dwóch dni. Goli się lewą ręką, chociaż to nie takie łatwe. Zacina się w kilku miejscach, ale nigdy nie był w stanie wyhodować godnego zarostu i to co aktualnie znajduje się na jego twarzy jest po prostu upokarzające. Zaczyna lubić Merlina. Może dlatego, że jest na niego zdany. Chociaż nie chce myśleć o ich znajomości w tych kategoriach. Merlin jest inteligentny, dowcipny i nie ocenia go. Rozmawia z nim i używa pełnych zdań. Odpowiada na pytania, na które może.

Dostaje do przeczytania stos komiksów oraz poradnik o motylach. Kingsmani mają eklektyczny styl, którego nie zamierza kwestionować. Obawia się, że zanim wyjdzie przejdzie jeszcze kurs krawiectwa, który ma być przykrywką awaryjną. Eggsy nie widzi się w roli krawca. Ani nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach by tak o nim nie pomyślał.

Może jego matka uwierzy.

\- Mam dla ciebie kolejną krzyżówkę – rzuca Merlin w drzwiach.

\- Ekstra. Jeszcze tydzień i będę oburęczny – prycha.

\- Używając lewej ręki, pobudzasz prawą półkulę mózgu – poucza do Merlin.

\- Stary, wiem jak to działa. I kompletnie to nic nie zmieni. Muszę wstać, bo czuje jak słabnę. Skończę z kurczakowatą nogą – jęczy.

\- Kość nadal się zrasta – oznajmia mu Merlin. – Płaczesz jak Harry – dodaje.

Eggsy wie, że to przynęta. Mógłby ją chwycić, ale nie jest łatwą rybą. Harry zresztą odszedł i raczej się nie zobaczą. Nie wie gdzie Hart mieszka. A zmiana numeru telefonu to drobnostka. Tyle ich właśnie łączy. Musi się wziąć w garść i zastanowić nad tym co teraz. Chce, aby Daisy chodziła do przedszkola, ale nawet pomimo telefonu i papierów ze zmyślonego szpitala, wywalili go z roboty. Oczywiście będzie mógł się znów zgłosić, ale rekonwalescencja potrwa tygodnie, a pracować musi przez cały czas. Magazyn to nie przelewki, a nie ma uprawnień na wózki.

\- Opowiedz mi o swojej żonie – prosi, zamiast tego. – Wyłysiałeś przez babę? – kpi.

\- W zasadzie w rodzinie mężczyźni mieli słabe włosy. Amelia namówiła mnie go zgolenia głowy na łyso – przyznaje Merlin bez żenady. – Z moim wzrostem i wyrazem twarzy łatwo zastraszyć agentów, których szkole.

\- Ty szkolisz agentów? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Myślisz, że powaliłeś mnie w równej walce? – kpi Merlin. – Nie chciałem dodać niczego do i tak sporej listy obrażeń. Harry zabiłby mnie, gdybym cię uszkodził – prycha Merlin.

I Eggsy naprawdę wierzy. Wyrzuty sumienia muszą ssać.

\- Jaka to radość nakopać kalece? – kpi Merlin. – A potem musiałbym cię składać od nowa.

\- Kumam – rzuca i nie czuje się wcale specjalnie upokorzony. – Nadal jakoś…

\- Kiedyś byłem aktywnym agentem – wchodzi mu w słowo Merlin. – Zakładasz jednak rodzinę. Nie bywasz w domu często. A chcesz mieć dzieci. I jakiś w miarę stabilny rozkład zajęć. Nadal w czasie kryzysu śpię w robocie czy wracam trzy dni później śmierdząc tak, jakbym nie kąpał się przez cały czas, ale taki urok. Amelia jakimś cudem zawsze znajduje te parę minut na prysznic, kiedy oni mają kryzys. Albo to marny kryzys albo z kobietami jest coś nie tak – prycha. – No i w przypadku Apokalipsy cofną mnie z powrotem do aktywnej służby. Tyle, że w przypadku Apokalipsy, każdy stanie się poniekąd agentem.

\- Spoko – stwierdza.

\- To coś, co cię interesuje? – pyta Merlin nagle.

\- Apokalipsa? – kpi. – Nie bardzo.

Bardziej skupia się na przeżyciu z dnia na dzień. Zaczyna się zastanawiać nad kursem krawiectwa. Z pewnością pomoże mu to ćwiczyć palce. A obawia się, że powrót do pierwotnej sprawności nie będzie taki łatwy. Merlin podrzucił mu parę ćwiczeń, które mógł wykonywać i zaczyna się powoli ruszać, ale nie jest łatwo. Kiedy źle dobiera dawki leków albo jest rozkojarzony, albo boli go ucho.

Siostra Gareth, a raczej agentka Gareth wymienia mu opatrunki, ale nie komentuje niczego ani słowem. Merlin kazał mu się nie martwić, ale naprawdę wolałby słyszeć. Wie, że marudzi, bo jeszcze tydzień temu sądził, że z tego nie wyjdzie, ale cholernie boi się przyszłości. I dociera do niego też powoli, że wszyscy wokół wiedzą, że te ślady na jego ciele to efekt bardzo zaplanowanego pobicia. Są agentami, pewnie widzieli to nie pierwszy raz. Widzi ciekawość wypisaną na twarzy agentki Gareth czy tej drugiej, która się nie przedstawiła, ale podrzuciła mu książki, kiedy Merlin nie miał jak się wyrwać.

Niespecjalnie czuje się jak bohater. Prawda jest taka, że nawet gdyby Harry był pieprzonym bossem mafii, nie puściłby pary z gęby. I nie wie jak to o nim świadczy. Nie chce myśleć o tym, że utknął w gównie na swoje własne życzenie.

\- Zaciągnąłeś się do wojska – rzuca Merlin niespodziewanie.

\- A ty co? Przejrzałeś moje akta? – pyta i w tej samej chwili dociera do niego, że to dość oczywiste. – Niefajnie, stary. Niefajnie.

\- Cena roboty – rzuca Merlin.

\- Świetnie – cedzi przez zęby, bo nagle nie są już kumplami. – Harry też czytał moje akta? – pyta wprost.

\- Nie – odpowiada Merlin.

Nie do końca mu wierzy. I chyba nie ma to znaczenia.

\- Jestem śpiący – kłamie i nie stara się tego nawet dobrze sprzedać.

\- Kolego. Wiesz, że nie miałem wyjścia. Nie wpuszczamy do nas byle kogo – rzuca Merlin.

\- Jasne. A teraz spadaj – mówi, bo może.

Merlin wydaje się poirytowany, ale wychodzi. I Eggsy zastanawia się czy wróci. W zasadzie chyba przestało mu zależeć.

***  
  
Budzi go zacięta dyskusja, chociaż prowadzona półgłosem. Merlin i Harry stoją naprzeciwko siebie, poirytowani i wygląda na to, że chyba zaraz pięści pójdą w ruch.

\- Ej! – wyrywa mu się.

Odwracają się obaj jak na komendę.

Harry spina się, a uśmiech Merlina jest nieszczery.

\- Zajebiście – mówi.

\- Wyjdę – stwierdza Harry.

\- A ja zostanę – rzuca Merlin.

\- Wyjdziesz ze mną – cedzi przez zęby Hart.

I nagle wracają do poprzedniej pozycji jak dwóch bokserów szykujących się do pierwszego uderzania. Tym razem jednak nie mówi ani słowa.

\- Powariowaliście? – wyrywa mu się. – Myślałem, że jesteście przyjaciółmi.

Nie bardzo wie co zrobić, ale stara się wstać, żeby rozdzielić tę dwójkę, bo nagle nie chce zobaczyć Merlina w akcji. Facet jest przerażający, kiedy się nie garbi ukryty za okularami. A Harry trzyma w dłoniach parasol. I wygląda to dość dziwacznie i ostrzegawczo zarazem. Żyje w jakiejś cholernej alternatywnej rzeczywistości albo tamten facet walnął go w głowę raz za mocno i nigdy nie wydostał się z tamtego magazynu.

\- Pogadaj z nim albo ja to zrobię – grozi nagle Merlin.

\- Zajebiście – powtarza i udaje mu się stanąć między nimi.

Trzyma się nawet nie najgorzej na jednej nodze. Jest nawet na tyle dupkiem, że obraca się tyłem do Merlina pokazując mu swoje pośladki. Problem w tym, że staje twarzą w twarz z Harrym, a chyba nie był na to gotowym.

\- Jestem tutaj – przypomina im.

Merlin go ignoruje. Harry oddycha tak ciężko, że jego klatka piersiowa unosi się w górę i w dół. Prawie jakby przebiegł nie wiadomo jak długi dystans.

\- Arthurze, masz mu coś do powiedzenia? – pyta Merlin słodko.

\- Kurwa, nie chce przeprosin. Nie wrabiaj go w przeprosiny. Nie musisz przepraszać – zapewnia go. – Zaufaj mi. Wszystko jest w porządku. A twój przyjaciel to dupek. Wszystko jest w porządku – powtarza.

\- Problem w tym, Eggsy, że nic nie jest w porządku – stwierdza Harry. – I jestem ci winien przeprosiny. I wiem, że ich nie chcesz przyjąć. Rozumiem to w pełni. Naraziłem cię na niebezpieczeństwo…

\- Pierdzielisz – wchodzi mu w słowo Merlin. – A ja mam świetne wieści. Rozmawiałem z naszymi współpracownikami. Jest otwarte jedno krzesło dla agenta. Kryptonim Galahad. Prześwietliłem cię pod tym względem, chociaż zrobiłeś ogromne wrażenie na pozostałych agentach już wcześniej. Kingsman proponuje ci stanowisko – rzuca Merlin.

Odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na faceta, bo to raczej kiepski żart. Patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem. Merlin jednak bardzo powoli kiwa głową, jakby chciał potwierdzić, że nie robi sobie z niego jaj. Nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć.

\- Agencja nie przyjmuje w poczet członków ludzi związanych ze sobą – mówi Harry. – Jakkolwiek Merlin nie chce cię wrzucić w kołowrót tej machiny, nie jest w stanie tego zrobić tego ze względów formalnych.

\- Ale ja nie jestem z nikim związany – wyrywa mu się i kiedy się obraca, Harry stoi spięty, wgapiając się w niego. – Jeśli sądzisz, że Merlin mnie zmusza… Znaczy wiem, że to, że o was wiem to pewien problem. Ogólnie bym nie wypaplał, ale jeśli mogę dołączyć… Mam pewne szkolenie, ale oczywiście… Zdam egzaminy. Wiem, że nie będzie łatwo, ale jeśli poczekacie aż dojdę do siebie, dam z siebie wszystko – ciągnie jednym tchem. – I jeśli próbujesz zgrywać rycerza na białym koniu, nie musisz, bo Merlin mnie nie zwabia. Chyba, że to jedyny sposób, żebyście mnie wypuścili? Nie przetrzymujecie ludzi, którzy o was wiedzą w tajnych więzieniach, prawda? – upewnia się.

\- Nie. Nie ma tajnych więzień. Pozycja jest twoja, jeśli zechcesz – zapewnia go Merlin. – Możesz też odmówić.

\- Biorę – decyduje.

\- Świetnie, przygotuję dokumenty. Zgłaszam cię do szkolenia jako mojego kandydata. To oznacza, że ktoś inny poprowadzi szkolenie, abym cię nie faworyzował – oznajmia mu Merlin. – Zostawiam was – dodaje i kiwa głową na pożegnanie z zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem.

I kiedy drzwi się za nim zamykają, do Eggsy’ego dociera, że może to była jakaś dziwna walka o dominację, w którą dał się wciągnąć. Merlin nie wygląda mu jednak na kogoś takiego. Posądzałby go najwyżej o złośliwość. Kiedy spogląda na Harry’ego, za bardzo nie wie co powiedzieć.

\- Miałem odmówić? – pyta, bo nie do końca rozumie, chociaż w sumie dociera do niego powoli, że teraz Harry się już go nie pozbędzie.

Będą się widywali może nie każdego dnia, ale od czasu do czasu na siebie wpadną. I pewnie to w tym problem.

\- Będę ci schodził z drogi – zapewnia go, kuśtykając w stronę łóżka, bo trochę mu jednak słabo, kiedy za długo stoi. – Wiem, że pewnie masz prawo weta, ale bądź rozsądny. Nie możesz pozbawić mnie takiej szansy, bo nie chcesz mnie widywać. Już o was wiem. Mam wojskowe przeszkolenie i nic do stracenia. Jestem idealnym kandydatem. Zorganizuję to tak, że nie będziesz mnie widywał – obiecuje mu, chociaż nie ma nawet pojęcia czy to możliwe.

Harry patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Czyś ty upadł na głowę? – pyta Hart, przykrywając jego chłodne stopy. – Słyszałeś co powiedziałem wcześniej.

\- Czyli co? Seks też się liczy? Uprawialiśmy seks i jestem skończony? – pyta przyciszonym głosem. – Może po prostu nikomu nie powiemy? – proponuje i naiwnie sądzi, że Harry za tym pójdzie.

Nie może mieć aż takiego farta.

\- Chcesz milczeć? – pyta Harry cierpko.

\- A nie to robiłem do tej pory? – odgryza się nagle wściekły. – Dlaczego teraz nagle zachowujesz się, jakby to był problem? Bo widzą nas twoi znajomi? Nie martw się. Nie powiedziałem Merlinowi ani słowa. Nie zdradziłem twojego pieprzonego nazwiska, chociaż jakiś psychol połamał mi palce – warczy. – Jak myślałeś, że się to skończy? Chciałeś pewnego dnia powiedzieć swojej pieprzonej żonie, że masz romans z dwudziestoczterolatkiem, którego dymasz w jednopokojowym mieszkaniu w dokach? Ja nie miałem pieprzonych złudzeń, więc nie zachowuj się, jakbyś ty je miał. I nie rób mi tego. Nie niszcz mi tego – prosi go, bo nie wie nawet kiedy otworzyła się przed nim jakaś przyszłość.

Nie wie ile płacą, ale z pewnością więcej niż w magazynie. I podejrzewa, że kiedy jego matka zobaczy go w garniturze, będzie płakała ze szczęścia.

\- Eggsy – zaczyna Harry wpatrując się w niego w czystym szoku.

\- Harry. Umiem milczeć. Wiesz o tym. Nie sprzedałem cię, a nawet nie wiedziałem czy nie jesteś pieprzonym mafiozem. Nikt się nie dowie – zapewnia go.

\- Eggsy, ja nie mam żony – wykrztusza w końcu Harry.

Spina się, ale wzrusza ramionami.

\- To nic nie zmienia – mówi tylko, chociaż to trochę jednak boli, bo oznacza tylko tyle, że Harry go nie chciał, bo go nie chciał.

I w sumie Dean miał jednak całe życie rację.

Ból wraca, ale to ten w klatce piersiowej, więc po prostu się uśmiecha jak zwykle. Harry widzi go jednak tym razem, więc chyba ma jednak mały problem. Wbija w niego wzrok i rzuca mu zatem wyzwanie, bo tylko to potrafi tak naprawdę robić dobrze.

\- Tak się czułeś? – pyta Harry nagle jakoś dziwnie miękko.

I nienawidzi tego tonu. Zawsze potem przychodzą cudowne słowa albo pocałunki miękkie i delikatne. Jakby Eggsy coś znaczył. Przynajmniej on sprzedaje nieszkodliwe kłamstwa.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem. Wiem, czego faceci w twoim wieku szukają w mojej dzielnicy. I nie musisz…

\- Muszę przeprosić. Nie wiedziałem, że odbierasz to tak. Pomiędzy akcjami nigdy nie mamy dużo czasu. Mamy tak szalony grafik, że utrzymanie stałego związku jest równe z cudem – wchodzi mu w słowo Harry. – I jestem paranoikiem. Zaprosiłbym cię milion razy na przyjęcie firmy, ale mógłbyś się stać celem. Teraz to się wydaje idiotyczne po tym co się stało. Gdybym cię zaprosił. Oficjalnie przedstawił wszystkim, mógłbym ci powiedzieć. Jakoś cię ostrzec. Wyprzedzić fakty. Zamiast tego zamknąłem nas i niczego tak naprawdę to nie zmieniło. Może tylko z tą różnicą, że skrzywdziłem najważniejszą osobę w moim życiu. Kocham cię – mówi Harry, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – I rozumiem, że możesz nie czuć tego samego. Myślałem, że straciłem cię przez to porwanie, kiedy zdałeś sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo pochrzanione jest życie ze mną, ale cię tak naprawdę nigdy nie miałem, prawda? – prycha, uśmiechając się krzywo.

Nie wie za bardzo co zrobić, ale Harry opada na krzesło za sobą i przeczesuje włosy palcami. Kosmyki odstają na boki, co wygląda bardzo nieatrakcyjnie. Chaos nie służy Harry’emu. Jego ból głowy się wzmaga, więc pewnie nie powinien wydzierać kroplówki po raz kolejny z ręki. Agentka Gareth go zabije.

\- Seks nic nie zmienia. Możesz być agentem – podejmuje Harry nagle. – Prosiłbym cię jednak o rozważenie, co ta posada zrobi z tobą. Niestały grafik, ciągłe zagrożenie życia. Nie będziesz mógł powiedzieć swojej matce ani siostrze. Pewnego dnia możesz zniknąć i nigdy nie dowiedzą się prawdy o tym kim byłeś ani tego co zrobiłeś dla świata. Ktoś może cię pojmać i torturować, abyś wyjawił informacje. Tajne. Ważne. Niszczące świat. Które będziesz posiadał.

\- Mówisz poważnie? – pyta.

\- Tak. Możesz zostać agentem. Nie ma przeciwskazań. I jeśli sobie życzysz, nikt się niczego ode mnie nie dowie – obiecuje mu Harry.

\- Nie. Chodziło mi… - urywa.

Harry spogląda na niego zmęczony. Jego oczy są podkrążone. Wygląda na starszego. Może nawet na te swoje pięćdziesiąt lat. Jakoś dopiero teraz dociera do niego, że nigdy nie kwestionował genialnej formy, w jakiej Hart był. Zawód superszpiega wymagał jednak pewnego zaangażowania.

\- Kocham cię – powtarza Harry.

\- Ja ciebie też – przyznaje.

Harry mruga zaskoczony, jakby to była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej się spodziewał.

\- Jesteś kiepskim szpiegiem – stwierdza. – Powiem Merlinowi, że rezygnuję. Wrócę do magazynu – mówi, chociaż przechodzi mu to przez usta z pewną goryczą.

Jeśli jednak ma wybór, jest on diabelsko łatwy.

\- Albo porozmawiam z Merlinem i spytam go czy szereg twoich zdolności specjalnych nie może zostać wykorzystany na stanowisku opiekuna agentów – proponuje Harry.

\- Możesz coś takiego zrobić? – dziwi się.

\- Teoretycznie przeszedłbyś szkolenie. Jednak ze względu na nasz związek nie mógłbyś trafić w teren. Z naciskiem na nasz związek – mówi Harry. – Jestem Arthurem. Gdyby cię porwano i szantażowano by mnie tobą, nie wiem co zrobiłbym – przyznaje. – Zatem nie trafiłbyś w teren, ale odebrałbyś szkolenie…

\- A agentem terenowym stałbym się tylko podczas Apokalipsy – wchodzi mu w słowo.

\- Kto ci powiedział o Apokalipsie? – dziwi się Harry. – Chryste, ta stara papla, Merlin – cedzi przez zęby.

Nie może się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Masz świetnego przyjaciela – zauważa.

\- Tak – przyznaje Harry, pochylając się, żeby cmoknąć go w usta.

A potem w nos i czoło. Delikatnie. Jakby znaczył wszystko.


End file.
